emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8210 (23rd July 2018)
Victoria and Matty grow closer whilst David is warned about Maya. Also, Irene agrees to give Charity another chance with Ryan. Plot Charity notes it's been eleven days since Irene brought Ryan's baby hat back so Vanessa encourages her to contact Irene. Matty admits to Moira that the bull isn't a pedigree and he can't get hold of the seller. Not wanting to dash Matty's confidence further, Moira tries to look for the positives. Victoria and Matty are having a drink in the pub when a woman named Maggie approaches them and flirts with Matty. An ashamed Dr Cavanagh visits Tracy to apologise for breaching her confidentiality. Tracy decides against reporting Liam as she knows he wasn't thinking straight because of David and Maya and doesn't believe he deserves to lose his job over this. When the pair notice Maya's car outside Farrers Barn, Liam comments Maya gets her kicks out of drama and destruction. Moira has told her farmhands not to come into work to save money. Cain insists Matty needs to come up with a repayment plan but Moira doesn't want to knock Matty's confidence. Rodney is awkward when Matty walks into the gent's toilets and shows him the cubicle is out of order. Charity drops by the hospital with some things for Sarah although she soon hurries off when she receives a text from Irene asking to meet. Things are awkward when David and Maya walk into the pub together. Tracy approaches David hoping they can talk but David doesn't believe there's anything left to say. As Victoria and Matty walk back to the farm, Matty tells Victoria how the cubicle in the gents being broken inconveniences him as a trans-man. Cain pulls up alongside the pair and orders Matty to help out on the farm as Moira has had to sack the agency farmhands due to his costly mistake. Irene appears at Tug Ghyll to talk with Charity although makes it clear her feelings regarding Charity seeing Ryan haven't changed and she doesn't believe Charity can say anything to make her change her mind. Matty demands to know why Moira didn't tell him the truth about the bull. Moira explains she was trying to spare his feelings although she inadvertently ends up putting her foot in it. Tracy approaches David again and warns him about what Liam said about Maya. David believes Tracy is just trying to stir things up. Victoria finds Matty at the Cricket Pavilion and advises him to stop trying to prove himself and instead find his own path. As Victoria and Matty lie on the grass reminiscing, Victoria asks him why he chose the name Matty. Charity tells Irene she wants to be part of Ryan's life and help him understand where he came from. She begs for another chance to get to know her son. Irene informs Charity that Ryan wants to get to know her too, so for his sake she'll give her a chance. Victoria wonders how far Matty has got with a girl. There's a spark between the pair which makes Victoria uncomfortable and causes her to walk off. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Sugden - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Maggie - Jensen Gray *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and gent's toilets *Butlers Farm - Field, yard and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Hotten Road *Cricket Pavilion *Cricket Pitch Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes